This invention relates to a grain storage unloading system of a type which can be moved from grain bin to grain bin and includes a sweep section which can rotate relative to a discharge section to sweep a circular area within the bin and to carry the material from the bin outwardly from the bin for collection.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,984 and 5,099,986 of Danny S. Kuzub is disclosed a machine of the above general type. This machine has a number of highly advantageous features relative to the prior art.
Other devices for discharging materials from a bin are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,312 (Schiltz), 4,619,577 (Swanson), 4,029,219 (Rutten), and 4,669,941 (West). The prior art documents have a number of disadvantages including the fact that in most cases they are dedicated to a single bin and hence constitute a significant capital investment for each of the bins. In addition the sweep section is in most cases limited to movement over less than 360.degree. since it cannot sweep past the discharge section. This tends to leave quantities of grain which are uncollected so the farmer is again obliged to carry out the detested shovelling.
The above patents of Kuzub therefore represent a significant advance over the art and have led to a highly improved machine.
However further development of the machine has led to yet further improvements which provide improved mechanical reliability.